<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only a Matter of Time by TemptedForTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051524">Only a Matter of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea'>TemptedForTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There Ain't No Me If There Ain't No You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, College | University Student Dean Winchester, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Except it's kinda not?, Explicit Consent, First Time, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Oral Sex, That Winchester Love, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lets Dean drag him to a  college frat party and is surprised to find himself enjoying a conversation with a guy there. When things start to go further, though, Dean reacts strangely.</p><p>College AU where Sam and Dean are childhood friends, Sam's 19. First part of larger series for AUgust that I'm a little late on - everything can be read separately though. </p><p>Trigger warning for brief mention of abusive childhood/parents.</p><p>Edits from the always wonderful obscureshipyard!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There Ain't No Me If There Ain't No You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only a Matter of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Sammy, it’s just a small party to celebrate our first win of the season! I need you there man!” Sam followed Dean inside their small college apartment, rolling his eyes at Dean’s consistent desire for Sam to join him at a frat party. He’d been trying to convince Sam the entire drive home and was slowly wearing through his willpower. </p><p>“Dean, there’s a PoliSci test coming up - and you know I don’t like parties…”</p><p>Dean turned toward Sam, grasping a strong hand on each of his shoulders as he looked up at Sam. That was still weird - ever since they were young Dean was always standing over Sam, his bright smile shining down like the sun he could never reach. But due to Sam’s growth spurt a year ago, a wide smile beamed up at Sam instead. His knees threatened to weaken as his whole body just wanted to melt into it, but those lips were still just as out of reach.</p><p>“Sammyyyyy, how can I celebrate without you? You know it was my a-may-zing batting that got the win, right?” Dean shook him playfully.</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve only told me a hundred times. Plus, I was there.” Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Then come ooon! You owe me.” Dean’s emerald eyes locked with Sam’s as his deep voice pleaded. Sam never stood a chance, not when Dean really wanted something.</p><p>“And you always said I was the one with the puppy-dog eyes. Fine, I’ll go. But only for a little while.” </p><p>“Awesome! We’re leaving in 30, you better be ready!” Dean slapped him on his back, and then ran to the base of the stairs leading to his room before pausing to glance back to Sam. “Wait, shower or no shower? Chicks dig the sweaty athlete.”</p><p>“Uh, right... Maybe right after the game, not hours after. Go shower, you stink.”</p><p>“Ha! You...stink…” Sam smirked at Dean’s usual witty comeback and watched him start up the stairs again, his eyes drawn to the white of Dean’s baseball uniform hugging his hips, muscles moving under the fa- “Jeez Sam, if you want to watch my pretty ass that much, you should just come join me in the shower”</p><p>Sam’s eyes shot up to Dean’s face, horrified that he was actually caught. But all he saw was Dean’s bright grin, his eyebrows raised in jest.<br/>
“Shut up, Jerk.”</p><p>“Bitch.” Dean disappeared into his room and Sam heard the shower start soon after. After Dean’s suggestion, it was hard to stop the thoughts running through his head.</p><p>
  <i>Dean peeling off his sweaty baseball uniform. Dean stepping into the shower, the water rolling off his bare skin. Dean’s hands on the shower wall, sighing at the heat on his tired muscles. Sam reaching out to massage the tension out of them, starting at his back and then slowly, slowly moving down, thumbs working on the muscles, pulling small gasps from Dean. His hands would slip even further down, grasping at…</i>
</p><p>A thump from upstairs jerked Sam out of his reverie, a cold knot forming in his stomach. Sam ran to his room, deciding he needed a shower too. A cold one.</p><p>-------------------------<br/>
30 minutes later, Sam heard banging at his door. “Come on Princess, stop doing your hair and let’s go!” He grudgingly walked over and opened it.</p><p>“Dean, maybe I should just-”</p><p>“No no no, Sam. You’re not being all antisocial today. You have to come celebrate my win.” Not allowing for any other argument, Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist, forcing him to keep up as they left the house.</p><p>The party was only a few blocks down, close enough that they could already hear the hum of the music. As they walked up the driveway,  the amount of noise coming from inside made it out to be way more than “a small party”, as Dean had described it. Not that Sam was surprised.</p><p>Dean let go of Sam’s wrist as he ran up the steps to the porch and threw open the door. “Your hero has arrived!” He confidently yelled into the din, an energetic cheer following from the crowd inside. </p><p>Sam shook his head as he grinned at Dean’s antics. He half hoped Dean would forget that he was dragging his reclusive childhood friend with him, and Sam could sneak back home. Instead, Dean stopped the door from closing and motioned impatiently for Sam to follow him. </p><p>Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Dean inside. The thumping beat of the music, smell of stale beer, and conversations competing to be heard immediately suffocated him as he crossed the threshold. He kept his eyes glued to Dean’s strong back as they slowly made their way towards the back of the house. With seemingly endless energy, Dean greeted almost every person they passed as if he’d known them all his life. Sam’s own patience was going to wear out before they even made it to the team.</p><p>Eventually they made it to the back room where some of Dean’s teammates were playing beer pong, barely dressed girls cheering them on. One of the girls attached herself to Dean as soon as he walked in. </p><p>“Dean! You made it!” Dean’s arm wrapped around the cheery blonde’s waist naturally as he greeted all the guys with fist bumps and shoulder punches and the like.</p><p>“Of course I did! And you guys know Sam.” Sam pulled his eyes from Dean’s arm around the girl to nod at the people in the room.</p><p>“You finally managed to drag him out!” One of the louder guys smacked Sam heartily on the back and tried to drag him over to the beer pong table. “Come on, come play with us! Where’s your drink? Angie! Go grab the hero of the night and his brother some drinks!” He smacked the nearby girl, Angie, on the ass, pushing her towards the door. Her mouth turned down into a grimace, eyes closing momentarily with exasperation, but she started walking.</p><p>“We’re not brothers” Sam corrected him out of habit, before pulling out of his grasp. “Wait! Uh, Angie? I’ll grab them, can you just point me to where they are?” She turned with a surprised smile, and gave him the simple directions.</p><p>Sam made his way through the crowd of people over to the kitchen and stared at the myriad of drinks everywhere, not really sure what he should get. Open cups of beer, half empty bottles of cheap rum, tequila, whiskey lay strewn across the countertops with pizza boxes and what looked to be a half-hearted attempt at nachos. He picked up a cup of what resembled beer and smelled it hesitantly. The fridge opened behind him with a muted <i>thunk</i> and Sam set the cup down quickly, embarrassment flushing his cheeks. </p><p>“This is your best choice, since they’re unopened. It’s sad, but you can’t trust open alcohol.” Sam turned to see two bottles of beer held out by a guy Sam recognized as one of Dean’s teammates from the beer pong room. He was pretty sure it was the pitcher, but Sam never really paid much attention to the rest of the team. The guy opened the beers on the counter and handed him one.</p><p>“Thanks.” Sam grabbed it after a short hesitation and took a swig. A cool hoppy taste ran down his throat that he hoped would make the party go by a little faster. The guy sipped from his own drink and leaned against one of the counters.</p><p>“Jed’s an ass when he’s drunk, but he means well. Just wasn’t taught well.” Sam assumed he was talking about the guy in the pong room.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess there’s just no helping some people.” Sam grimaced into his drink, “As long as it doesn’t escalate.” A pause of silence fell, and Sam hesitated on whether he should grab another drink for Dean and head back, or try to make conversation like Dean was always telling him. Before he could decide though, the guy spoke up.</p><p>“You’re pre-law, aren’t you?” Sam glanced back up at him, surprised that he knew. “Your brother talks about you a lot, you know.”</p><p>Sam felt a blush forming at the thought of Dean talking about him, and took another swallow of beer to hide it. “Ah, we’re not brothers. But yeah, I am. Why?”</p><p>“I’m pre-law too. A year ahead of you, I guess that’s why we haven’t seen each other in class. And my mistake, I guess I just assumed since he’s seemed to know you for a long time. You guys are...?” Sam missed his question as he looked over the guy again, more interested now. A pre-law jock? <i>That’s rare, even for Stanford.</i> The guy was built, tanned skin, almost Sam’s height. Messy brown hair, a little longer and darker than Dean’s. Full lips, reminiscent of--. Green eyes, gorgeous. Sam found himself smiling like an idiot, and tried to act more normal.</p><p>“Ah. That’s awesome, I’ll have to ask you for help sometime. What was your name again?”</p><p>“Denver. Yes, like Denver, Colorado. No, I’m not from there.” Denver answered with an accustomed laugh. His smile was gorgeous, too.</p><p>“How are we supposed to make conversation if you take all my lines, Denver?” Sam laughed easily, surprised at how comfortable he felt with a stranger.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll find a way. Have you had Mr. Callahan yet?” Denver laughed at Sam’s grimace. “I guess so.” </p><p>They continued chatting as they drank, Denver grabbing new bottles when needed. Conversation flowed easily, about teachers, tests, coffee shops, anything and everything. Eventually a large group came into the kitchen and Sam and Denver made their way to an empty corner of the house instead. </p><p>“So do you know what kind of lawyer you want to be?” Denver shifted closer as he asked, putting an arm on the wall beside Sam. He had nudged up close during their most recent discussions, faces close together now. One foot stepped in between Sam’s, his body heat spreading across Sam.</p><p>“Ahh, my plan has always been for child abuse and neglet. At least part time pro bono.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s a pretty serious one. Most people go with where the fame and fortune is. Can I ask why?”</p><p>Sam looked away, it felt weird talking about this with a stranger. But it would be something he needed to get used to if he was going to go into this line of work. He finished the last of his beer, thankful for the liquid courage the 4 empty bottles gave him.</p><p>“Me and Dean grew up in group homes. I was taken from my parents when I was around 6, my school found out they would just leave me for weeks at a time with limited money and food. Dean was… physically abused by his parents. He ended up getting removed a couple years before I was. For both of us, our parents would have gotten us back if there hadn’t been a pro bono lawyer working our cases. She put together enough proof to bring the case to court and win, completely preventing them from getting custody again. I want to do the same.” Sam took a breath. “Sorry for getting all serious when we’ve just met.”</p><p>Denver grabbed his chin to force their eyes to lock. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m the one who asked. And I think that’s amazing of you. You’re going to be doing some life-changing work. You should be proud.”</p><p>Sam felt his face heat up, but couldn’t look away from Denver.</p><p>“By the way, you never answered me about you and Dean’s relationship.” Denver’s question in the air was obvious.</p><p>“Oh, we’re just long-time friends.” A pang ran through Sam’s chest, but he ignored it, choosing to stare into Denver’s almost-emerald eyes instead.  Denver rubbed his thumb over Sam’s bottom lip, causing his breath to hitch. </p><p>“Can I?” He asked softly. Sam nodded, the alcohol and overall presence of Denver making it hard to remember why that might be a bad idea. </p><p>Denver’s lips came in softly at first to Sam’s own. They were incredibly supple, and Sam couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Dean’s lips felt. Denver’s hand slid to the back of Sam’s head and ran gently through his hair. Their lips moved together as they learned the feeling of each other. Then Sam clutched at Denver’s sides, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Their mouths opened to each other, tongues searching, appreciating, hips grinding together. A voice in the back of Sam’s head reminded him they were still in public, but Sam pushed it down as Denver’s hand snaked under his shirt. Sam arched into the touch, wanting much, much more touching. </p><p>“Denver,” he murmured against the senior’s lips, about to tell him exactly what he wanted. But then his heart stopped as he saw a familiar figure approaching from his peripherals.</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>The angry word cut through all the noise around them as Denver was forcibly pulled off of Sam. Sam stood frozen in his tracks, horrified as he watched Dean push Denver against the wall with an arm against his neck.</p><p>“You think you can just fucking put your hands on Sammy like that?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Denver?” Denver opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off. “No! You don’t get to make any excuses, if I see you around Sam again? You. Are. Dead. You understand me?” Denver glanced at Sam with confusion, but Dean grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall again. “Don’t look at him, answer me.”</p><p>Sam suddenly noticed the lack of conversation in the room, the feeling of all eyes focused on them, heated whispers surrounding them. He had to get Dean out of there. Sam forced his feet to move so he could grab at Dean, pulling him off Denver and towards the nearby exit. “Dean! Stop, let’s just go.”</p><p>“Don’t forget what I said!” Dean yelled out as Sam pulled him out the door. </p><p>As soon as it was clear Dean wasn’t going to run back in, Sam let go of his arm and walked quickly ahead of him towards their apartment building. He really didn’t want to have a conversation about this. </p><p>“Sam.” Sam ignored the voice behind him. “Sam. … Sam!” He felt Dean grab his arm, forcing Sam to face him, who Sam could now tell was pretty drunk. “What the hell was that in there? Why’d you let the guy get all over you? He didn’t roofie you, did he? Denver didn’t seem like that kind of guy.”</p><p>“He didn’t drug me, Dean, just let it go.” Sam answered gruffly, pulling his arm away to start walking again. </p><p>“I’m not going to <i>‘let it go’</i>, Sam. I <i>should</i> go back in there and beat that guys’ ass. Messing with my little Sammy. What a creep.”</p><p>Sam spun around angrily. “I’m not a child, Dean! Denver didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p>“Didn’t do anyth-” Dean was all raised eyebrows and slack jawed. “He was all over you, Sam! A few seconds later and he’d have you ass naked right there!”</p><p>Sam saw red, and shoved Dean, sending him stumbling backward. “I can’t believe you! If Denver was a girl, you’d be patting my back, not threatening her!”</p><p>Dean regained his balance and stared at Sam for a few seconds in confusion. “Well. I. He’s... Sammy, this isn’t about you being into guys, I swear.”</p><p>“Oh really, Dean? Coulda fooled me.” Sam swiftly turned to start walking again. Dean’s silence behind him twisted his insides. Sam had come out to Dean around a year ago, and though Dean had seemed to accept it easily, he also consistently scared off every guy Sam had a slight chance with. What else could it be other than Dean being embarrassed of his gay friend? Him hoping that one day Sam will wake up to be ‘normal’?  Sam could brush off the homophobic rejection from most people by now, not that it happened often in such a liberal area, but from Dean… that would destroy him. </p><p>Sam ran up the stairs to the door of their apartment, heart pounding as his throat burned with the threat of tears, desperate to get inside before Dean said anything. He could just pack a few things up, Brady would let him crash at his place. But Dean was closer behind him than he thought, and grabbed his arm once they were inside. </p><p>“Sam! Hey, look at me. Please?” Sam realized he had tears streaming down his face, and tried to pull out of Dean’s grasp. Dean held tight though, and just pulled Sam toward him, holding onto both of his arms.</p><p>“Just stop, Dean!” He choked out, eyes glued to the floor. </p><p>“Sam! Sam.” Dean lifted a hand to Sam’s chin, forcing Sam to meet his eyes. “I swear I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>Sam clenched his jaw, trying to ignore how gentle Dean was being. “Then <b>why</b> did you go off like that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, man. I just… you were gone awhile to get us beers, and I just kept drinking what other people brought me. But after a while I went to go look for you, and you were all tongue-tied with some random guy! When you were supposed to be celebrating with me!”</p><p>Sam let seconds of silence pass as he processed what Dean just said, stupid hope threatening to make him forget his anger. But that wouldn’t do, Dean didn’t know how that sounded. At this rate Sam was never going to be able to let go. Never going to find his own happiness rather than just watching Dean’s back, hoping he’ll turn around sometime. Never going to find someone he could stand beside.</p><p>“Dean. You can’t do that. I need to have my own relationships. With a guy. Without you interfering.” Sam’s voice was cold as he tried to close his heart to the person who was everything to him, who had his hands on him right now - but not in the way Sam wanted.</p><p>“Come on, Sammy, don’t be mad. It was one time. And it was Denver. Denver. He’s so…. You know.” Dean flippantly waved his hand, obviously not able to think of an actual reason.</p><p>“Smart? Kind? Hot? Come one, Dean! And, it’s not one time. You’ve interfered with every one of my almost-relationships! You bother me on dates, try to convince me the guy isn’t good enough, act like an all around asshole to them, and now stoop low enough for threats!” Sam jerked his arm from Dean’s grip and watched as Dean’s eyebrows furrowed like they always did when he was angry with Sam. Dean walked into his space slowly, forcing Sam to backup against the wall.  </p><p>“Well, Sam, maybe you just have really bad taste in guys. They were all assholes, and it pissed me off seeing them next to you, acting like they deserved to be there, you smiling at them, looking at them like you’re only supposed to look at-” </p><p>Sam leaned heavily against the wall as his legs threatened to give out. Did Dean know what that sounded like? His eyes drew themselves to Dean’s face, who had stopped mid sentence, teeth biting into his bottom lip as if trying to stop himself.</p><p>“At who, Dean?” Sam could barely get the words out, his heart in his throat, blackness on the edges of his vision as he forgot how to breathe in fear and hope. His hands moved to Dean’s hips, grabbing forcefully in support of the words that he wanted to hear, but what he hoped could still be passed off as innocent if he was wrong. </p><p>“Me, Sammy! You’re only supposed to look at me like that, only be by <i>my</i> side! No one else’s hands belong on you but mine, no one else’s <i>anything</i> belongs on you!” Dean slammed his hands against the wall next to Sam, fists clenching on nothing. </p><p>“Dean, you don’t own me.” Sam’s voice dropped down to a whisper as he tried to calm the explosion of butterflies in his stomach at Dean’s possessiveness. </p><p>“I know, Sammy, I know. ‘M sorry, ‘m sorry.” His head dropped to Sam’s shoulder as his hands fell to grab desperately at Sam’s arms, finger pressing bruisingly into his biceps. “Sammy, please don’t leave me.” His arms wrapped around the middle of Sam’s back, trying to pull him in close, like he was afraid he would run away. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.” Sam wrapped his own arms around Dean, murmuring the words in his ear. “But if that’s what you want… for me to only look at you… then we can’t stay like we have been.”</p><p><i>Was that what Dean wanted? Or was he just drunk and emotional?</i> A million reasons flitted through Sam’s head for why he should just run back to his room and pretend like this never happened. But Dean was here, holding him close like he hadn’t in ages and desperate in a way Sam had only seen a few times. Only whenever they had almost been separated. Dean had always held the crying Sam close as he argued with the adults, somehow always convincing them that the two boys needed to stay together.</p><p>“Sam?” Dean's hesitant voice, muffled against Sam's neck, brought him back to the present.</p><p>Sam reached up to Dean’s head with both hands, turning his face up to Sam’s. Wet lines ran down his face, surprising Sam and cutting to his core. Without thinking, he leaned in to kiss the tears away, like Dean used to do for him. </p><p>"Is this what you want? When you saw me kissing Denver, did you want it to be you? Not in a brotherly way, but something more?"</p><p>Dean's emerald eyes glistened as he thought. A shadow of indecision passed through them and he blinked slowly, biting his lip before locking eyes with Sam once more. </p><p>“Yeah, Sammy, more than anything. I - I tried not to, but -”</p><p>Sam didn’t remember closing the distance between their lips, but it felt like they had never been apart. It was like everything had just settled into its rightful place. And he had been so very, very wrong earlier that night. Kissing Denver was nothing like kissing Dean - it would be like comparing a flashlight to the sun. It was a fix, but could never really replace it. </p><p>Sam pulled Dean closer to him, needing more of him and Dean’s hands echoed the same desire. They pressed as tightly together as they could, trying to cover as much of each other as possible. Their mouths opened, tasting each other, trying to melt into each other. </p><p>After a few moments that felt like bliss, but passed way too quickly, Dean pulled back slightly. His eyes searched Sam’s face, hesitant fingers brushing along Sam’s waist.</p><p>"Sammy, do you… are you… I don't want to force you. I don't want this to be for me." His hands gripped tightly at Sam’s waist, fear and sadness and desperation filling his eyes. </p><p>"Dean, I've wanted this for so long. Before I really knew what this was." Sam murmured the words against Dean’s lips, barely finishing his sentence before he captured them again. He let his words sink in as he kissed Dean sweetly, hardly believing there was ever a time he wasn’t touching them. Dean started kissing back with a passion, his hands roaming all along Sam’s sides, and then down to cup his ass.</p><p>“Sammy…” he groaned into the kiss, a hard length rubbing into Sam’s thigh, telling him exactly what Dean wanted. </p><p>“My room, Dean” Sam mumbled, pushing a hand on Dean’s chest towards the nearby door. They stumbled through it while tugging at shirts and pants, leaving a trail of clothes while trying to stick together as tightly as possible. </p><p>When they made it to Sam’s bed, they were both stripped to their boxers, Dean straddling Sam. Hardened cocks rubbed against each other, hot breaths mixing in the air with desire.</p><p>Dean reached down between them, and hesitantly put a hand to Sam’s dick. He gripped it over the cloth, just feeling, moving his hand around it.</p><p>“You sure this is okay Dean?” Sam raised himself on his elbows to search his face for any sign of regret or unease, his own heart thumping with apprehension. As far as Sam knew, Dean had never been with a guy before. If it was too much...</p><p>“No.” Dean whispered, but before Sam had time to freak out, Dean had on his shit-eating grin. “Didn’t I always tell you you have to reciprocate in bed? Never thought it would be for me, but I’m feeling a little lonely over here.”</p><p>“You fucking jerk.” Sam sat up in a rush, picking Dean up long enough for Sam to get up to his knees and flip them over. Dean looked up at him, surprised.</p><p>“Bitch. When’d you get the muscle for something like that?”</p><p>Sam pulled Dean’s boxers from around his waist, his hardened length popping out lewdly. Sam licked his lips. “You’re the one always telling me to go to the gym. I go when I need a break from studying. Bet we could fuck standing up, these pretty legs of yours wrapped tight around my waist.” He trailed a hand down the muscular thigh as Dean’s cock twitched.</p><p>“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean’s words were breathy. “I guess this means I’m...?”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “Only if you want to. But I’d like our first time to be like this.” He slid a finger between Dean’s cheeks to ghost at his puckered hole. “If you don’t like it we can stop.”</p><p>“You actually were staring at my ass this morning, weren’t you?” Dean’s confident grin was back and he wriggled his hips against Sam’s hand. “Guess I can’t deny you this sweet virgin ass of mine.”</p><p>Sam couldn’t wait to see him come to pieces under him.</p><p>Grabbing the lube and condom from his bedside drawer, Sam situated himself between Dean’s legs. He pushed Dean’s knees open and then toward his chest. “Hold them.” Dean complied with a curious look. His soft entrance now exposed, Sam wanted nothing more than to taste him. <i>But would Dean get freaked out by rimming this soon? Better take it slow.</i></p><p>Dean gasped as Sam leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. His tongue ran along it, tasting the precome that came out at every twitch. Sam sucked on the head, swirling it around in his mouth before going back down on the full length and sucking from base to tip. He heard Dean swear as Sam started bobbing his head up and down.</p><p>“Fuck, Sammy. You’re too good at that.”</p><p>Sam grunted appreciation as the head hit the back of his throat, the vibrations bringing more curses out of Dean. Sam found the lube as he continued to move along Dean’s length and slicked up his fingers.</p><p>While Dean was reduced to heavy breaths and mumbled curses, Sam slowly slipped a finger inside. He glanced up at Dean’s face, his pretty mouth open in pleasure. Seeing there weren’t any complaints to the presence, he pushed his finger in further, as far as he could. Dean made a small groan and shifted his hips, but didn’t complain. </p><p>Sam focused on the head of Dean’s cock, and slipped a second finger inside. This time Dean jerked a little bit, hopefully just from discomfort and not pain. Sam put a comforting hand on his stomach, and pushed the finger further inside, making small scissoring motions.</p><p>He lifted his mouth from Dean’s cock. “You good, Dean?”</p><p>“Fuck. Yeah, it’s just weird. More mouth stuff, please.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, but brought his mouth back down, pumping Dean’s full length slowly. He stretched Dean out as much as he could, and then withdrew his fingers slightly as he searched for it. He was soon rewarded with a surprised shout from Dean.</p><p>He looked up to see Dean’s eyes wide. “Was that…”</p><p>“Your prostate? Yup.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Sam grinned, if Dean felt it so soon, there shouldn’t be any problem. He slowly rubbed around the bundle of nerves, Dean twitching around him. When Dean seemed to be getting impatient, he closed his mouth around Dean’s dick again, pumping faster this time as he moved his fingers in the same rhythm. </p><p>Dean was now panting loudly, moans escaping lewdly. Sam slipped a third finger inside, wanting to make sure Dean was fully stretched. He spread his fingers as far as he could within him, glancing at Dean to make sure he could take it. They locked eyes, Dean’s pupils blown out and mouth open with pleasure. </p><p>Sam released Dean’s cock at the same time as he took his fingers out, Dean moaning from the loss, his hole twitching in time with his dick. Sam sat back on his heels as he lubed up his own length, making sure Dean saw exactly what was going inside of him.</p><p>“God, you’re so open for me Dean. I can’t wait to push inside, to fuck you to pieces.” Sam brought a finger to the dripping, soft hole, teasing the entrance. “I’m gonna be so fucking deep, stretching you out.” Dean’s hips quivered at Sam’s words, a moan slipping from his lips as the finger darted inside.</p><p>“Stop fucking teasing me and just do it.” Dean groaned, pushing his hips back on Sam’s finger. </p><p>Dean shivered under what Sam knew must be a carnal smile as he lined up at Dean’s entrance, but he couldn’t help it. He was finally getting what he wanted. Dean pliant in his arms, wanting - no, <i>needing</i> Sam. Only Sam.</p><p>Sam leaned in between Dean’s legs so that their faces were inches apart. He thought about dropping some sexy line about how much he wanted to kiss Dean, but his mind was blank at the sight of Dean’s pink lips. They were parted slightly, still panting hotly, wet and swollen. Sam leaned down to taste them, sucked on Dean’s bottom lip - licking it inside of his mouth. He let it slip out with a ‘pop’, and then claimed a full kiss against them. </p><p>His tongue entered Dean’s mouth easily, exploring the heat, rubbing against Dean’s own pink organ, tasting. As he appreciated Dean’s flavor, Sam pushed his cock into him, ever so slowly breaching his entrance, forcing the head past that tight ring of muscles. </p><p>He felt Dean’s breath catch at the pain, and reached a hand in between them to dip his fingers in the pool of precome on Dean’s stomach. Slicking up his fingers in it, Sam stroked along Dean’s cock. </p><p>“Breathe, Dean.” He whispered against Dean’s lips before capturing them in a kiss again. </p><p>Dean started breathing normally and kissing back, so Sam pushed in further, going maddeningly slowly until he was fully inside. He stilled, letting Dean adjust around him as he dropped his face to Dean’s chest and took a pink bud into his mouth. Dean arched into the feeling of Sam’s tongue and teeth around it, grabbing at Sam’s hair. Sam let it go to nip at the well-muscled pec around it.</p><p>“God, Dean. You feel so good, so tight, so soft, it’s so hard not to move.”</p><p>“Don’t treat me like a girl.” Dean panted, muscles twitching around Sam enticingly, sucking him deeper inside.</p><p>“...Really?”</p><p>“Right. You’ve never been with a girl. Virgin Sammy.” Dean chuckled, but it turned into a moan halfway as Sam gave a little thrust.</p><p>“I don’t think you can say that right now. Can I start moving?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes. Please. I’m losing my mind like this.”</p><p>Sam pulled out slowly and then pushed back in similarly, this time finding where he knew the bundle of nerves sat. Dean jumped as he rubbed against it, cock twitching against Sam’s stomach. Sam pumped in and out slowly, hitting Dean’s sweet spot each time, Dean slowly unravelling under him into nothing but heavy breaths and moans.</p><p>Dean let go of his legs to bring his hands to his face, wrapping his legs around Sam.<br/>
“Fuck, Sammy. Move faster.”</p><p>Sam complied happily, letting go of the little restraint he was holding onto to thrust in and out of Dean at a heavy pace. He moved Dean’s hands away from his face, revealing teary eyes and unmuffled moans, loud and full of Sam’s name. Sam felt like he could stay like this forever, Dean’s thoughts and words full of only him. His whole body full of only Sam.</p><p>Sam leaned down to capture Dean’s lips again as he pumped deeper inside, feeling the heat he knew meant he was reaching his limit. He reached his hand back between them to grip Dean’s leaking cock tightly, spreading the puddle of precome along it and then jerking in time with his thrusts inside. </p><p>Dean’s arms reached around Sam’s back to pull him down, his legs forcing Sam as deep inside as he could go, and coated both of their stomachs with his hot seed as he cried out. Sam bit into his neck as he hit his climax as well, releasing inside of Dean.</p><p>They laid like that, clinging tightly to each other for a while, til the post orgasm exhaustion hit and they both collapsed. </p><p>“So?” Sam asked between heavy breaths.</p><p>“So?” Dean parotted back.</p><p>“So, are we doing that again sometime?”</p><p>“Fuck, if I can move in a couple hours - we’ll be doing that again tonight.”</p><p>Sam pulled Dean in close, breathing the musk of his post-sex scent deeply. “Thank god.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes drooped closed, sleep falling in. “I don’t know what it is, Sam, but something about being next you has just always felt right. Ever since I met you.”</p><p>Sam smiled, butterflies going crazy in his stomach to hear Dean repeat what’s been in his mind since they’ve met. Before he knew he wanted this, and he just knew he needed to be by Dean’s side. “Me too, Dean.” He whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He watched as the two forms slept blissfully, coat rustling around him as he walked up quietly. Laying a hand on each face, he closed his eyes and everything shifted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That last sentence relates to the overall series (There Ain't No Me if There Ain't No You), there won't be any more chapters posted in this.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if you enjoyed!!<br/>Any feedback is &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Side-side note: I was thinking about making this into a longer fic ( originally it was twice as long as a basic draft), but I kept it short for the AUgust post. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>